¿Qué hay del otro lado de la linea?
by BGQueen
Summary: AU. Son esos encuentros pequeños y mágicos los que le dan sentido a todo lo que uno llega a vivir. Balthazar no creía en el destino, nunca imagino que realmente aquel atractivo hombre del otro lado de la linea fuera a convertirse en algo más. BENTHAZAR, mención del Sabriel y Destiel.


_**Supernatural y ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eric Kripke, Bob Singer y Jeremy Carver. La historia, sin embargo, sí es mía y disfrute mucho escribiéndola. Amen el Benthazar como yo, les puedo asegurar que una vez que empiecen ya no podrán parar. **_

**_Por un mundo con más Benthazar._**

* * *

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

Fue hace un tiempo, varios años atrás, cuando ambos eran apenas un par de universitarios forjando su futuro con estudios, notas respetables y trabajos de medio tiempo que apenas y les dejaban para comer, que sus caminos se cruzaron y sus vidas se unieron de una forma inexplicable. Fue hace tanto tiempo que uno supone que aquello moriría tan pronto como fue naciendo, que las dificultades y la inevitable separación de ambos acabarían por matar ese sentimiento. Pero a veces nos equivocamos y lo que suponemos no son nada más que hipótesis influenciables y cambiantes que suelen ser dulces como la miel o amargas como el vinagre. Por supuesto, un sentimiento como ese, trascendental en cualquier época en el que esté, no podía morir así como así. ¿Dónde habría quedado Romeo si se hubiera rendido ante los primeros versos bajo el balcón de su amada? ¿Cómo, siquiera, podría haber un mundo sin esa emoción que muchas veces le da sentido al mismo? ¿Dónde estaríamos nosotros sin ese maravilloso sentimiento que ha inspirado miles y miles de historias de amor y finales felices?

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

Se conocieron por accidente, igual que todas las mejores historias de amor jamás contadas, y se miraron de soslayo, una coincidencia mística, inesperada y especial, como si el mirarse a través de los vidrios de aquel tren subterráneo cuando ambos vagones llegaron a nivelarse lo suficiente hubiera sido un reflejo de sus cuerpos, uno completamente involuntario. Un impulso trazado hace mucho tiempo por cualquier deidad existente y benevolente para que ellos dos miraran los ojos del otro y pudieran apreciar un ápice de sus almas en cada pupila. Una fuerza cósmica inimaginable, de esas que te hacían ganar la lotería o hallar un centavo a mitad de la acera, fue la responsable de que esa mágica y perfecta historia comenzara.

Balthazar Roché no creía en eso y Benjamine Laffite –Benny para los amigos- apenas creía que las leyes físicas eran ciertas y que la gravedad en verdad nos mantenía a todos sobre el globo. Ninguno pensaba que todo ese rollo del universo y las coincidencias fuera real, y mucho menos que todas esas patrañas consumistas que te orillaban a comprar regalos y tarjetas para San Valentín lo fueran. No obstante; ambos pensaron que esa chispa dentro de las pupilas del otro cuando ambos azules chocaron podría ser, tal vez, algo más que una ilusión óptica o el producto de sus hiperactivas creatividades, pudiera ser, quizás, algo más. Algo especial. Algo…, increíble.

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

La segunda vez, como la tercera, cuarta y quinta, que volvieron a verse comenzaron a poner al pobre Balthazar paranoico, de tal forma que ya no era capaz de estar cómodo ni en su propia casa. ¿Podría estar accediéndolo? ¿Lo estaría siguiendo todo el día como en esas películas de finales escritos con sangre? ¿Estaría afuera en esos momentos observándole dormir? Se lo había comentado a su mejor amigo alguna vez ('' ¡Te lo juro, Castiel! Un día entrará a mi departamento para cortarme la yugular y bailar sobre mi sangre un horrendo tango mortal. Tengo miedo, Cassie…''), pero éste sólo se echó a reír –muy a su estilo carente de otra emoción que no fuera la de ''podría estar haciendo algo mejor y estoy atrapado aquí contigo''- dando por zanjado el tema automáticamente. Sí, definitivamente Castiel apestaba con eso de entablar un conversación motivacional con alguien, pero ¿qué podía hacerle?, adoraba al chico como no tenía idea y sabía que su amigo le tenía el mismo aprecio. Además, como olvidarlo, su hermano mayor tenía una pastelería con las mejores tartas del mundo –Gabriel merecía estar en un pedestal o algo parecido, joder, eran deliciosas- y siempre que ambos amigos iban les ofrecía ser los primeros en probar sus nuevas creaciones. Eran el puto paraíso, en palabras del mismo Balthazar, cubierto de merengue. Mas, ese no era el punto de sus constantes ataques de histeria por sentirse perseguido, no, el fondo de todo ello se resumía en una corta oración que servía como una buena amenaza, esperaba el aspirante a empresario: si el juego del gato y el rato continuaba así, Balthazar llamaría a las autoridades y no tendría piedad de mandarlo a prisión. A ver si al psicópata le gustaba estar con más sujetos igual a él.

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

Fue un mes después, treinta y un largos días en los cuales el dúo empezaron a creer que se estaban volviendo locos por tantas veces que se habían cruzado al andar por la calle, que ambos supieron que el verse casi a diario no era ningún accedió o acoso malintencionado. Al final acabaron descubriendo que sus mejores amigos –el respectivo de cada uno- vivían cerca el uno del otro, así que era inevitable no toparse cuando uno iba de visita o frecuentaban los lugares recreativos de la zona. Y, como si fuera poco, algunas semanas más tarde Castiel y Dean, el mejor amigo de Benny, les anunciaron de buenas a primeras que ambos eran una parejita feliz desde hace meses, con bombones y flores incluidos. Que se habían conocido quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué, bajo quién sabe qué circunstancias que tanto Balthazar como Benny ignoraron por completo después del gran anuncio que aún trataban de digerir de la mejor forma posible. Aunque la prepotente exclamación de Dean no logro ayudarlos para nada: '' ¿no es genial? Así los cuatro podremos salir juntos sin que se sienta excluido algunos''. Bravo, Dean, bravo.

¿Falta decir que eso sólo avivó más la ira que ya bullía dentro de sus estómagos dispuesta a salir disparada en cualquier momento?

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, diciendo cosas que humillarían cruelmente a cualquier cantante de heavy metal que se respetara y salieron de ahí furiosos sin saber bien con quién o porqué. La frustración les subía por el esófago hasta salir por sus gargantas en forma de palabras malsonantes y gruñidos salvajes.

-¡Aléjate de mí, maldito loco! –gritaba Balthazar yendo hasta la puerta.

-Apártate tú, idiota, que puedo romperte una uña con un solo dedo –respondía Benny gruñendo como un oso a punto de atacar.

Ninguno sabía porque estaban tan enojados. Quizás fuera la idea de sentirse usados o engañados, quizás fuera que Balthazar no podía apartar sus ojos del atractivo y ancho pecho de Benny que parecía poder protegerlo de cualquier cosa si estuviera resguardado entre esos brazos que prometían calor y cariño; o tal vez fuera que Benny sentía como todo dentro de él ardía de sólo mirar aquellos faroles azules que Balthazar tenía en lugar de ojos.

¿Qué hay después de la línea?

Se veían con frecuencia, demasiada, tanta que ambos estaban al tanto de la vida del otro sin pretenderlo. Benny sabía que Balthazar estudiaba en la universidad por la mañana y trabajaba en un café cerca de la misma para sustentar sus estudios y sus necesidades por la tarde, así como sabía que el rubio no tenía a nadie, que estaba solo y que lo había estado demasiado joven. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le había roto el corazón, ¿cómo no?, nadie merecía vivir algo así, no importa que tan arrogante fuera el sujeto, nadie merecía perder a los seres que amaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Benny no lo soportaba, y la mayor parte del tiempo sentía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza quemarle las yemas de los dedos, pero creía firmemente que Balthazar era un hombre admirable por sobrellevar todo ese cargamento emocional él solo y sin quejarse nunca.

Balthazar, por supuesto, sabía que Benny estudiaba medicina y era asistente de un médico particular el resto del día, cinco días a la semana. Un trabajo no muy glamuroso ni llamativo, aunque eso le bastaba para vivir y poder sostenerse económicamente como era debido, además, Benny tenía ese don de calmar a la gente con algunas palmadas y palabras de consuelo. Balthazar admiraba eso de él, porque en realidad él era tan bueno en eso como Homero Simpson lo era siendo ingeniero nuclear –veía demasiadas caricaturas, ¿de acuerdo?-. También sabía que a diferencia suya, Benny tenía una familia a la cual acudir el día de gracias o en navidad, sabía que sus padres lo adoraban por estar volviéndose el gran hombre que siempre supieron que sería desde que lo vieron abriendo sus ojos para observar el mundo nuevo al que recién entraba.

Balthazar jamás lo admitiría ante nadie… pero envidiaba la vida que tenía ese muchacho simpático de barba amistosa y ojos cálidos como el mismísimo sol.

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

Decidieron ser amigos, compañeros, colegas, algún tipo de relación que los hiciera tolerarse más de cinco minutos sin querer ahorcarse. Concordaron mutuamente que ese odio o desprecio que sentían por el otro no tenía lugar alguno en la relación que ambos tenían con sus amigos. ¿Cómo iban a arruinarles sus relaciones por algo tan infantil como lo era _el amigo de tu novio me cae mal_? Hasta sonaba tonto si lo decían en voz alta, y lo habían hecho al menos cinco veces mientras hablaban, reiterando cuando tuvieran la mínima oportunidad cuanto no se toleraban el uno al otro. Ni Dean ni Castiel entendían el desagrado que sentía el uno por el otro, y tampoco era como si les importara mucho, esos dos estaban ocupados queriéndose y demostrándose cuanto se amaban mutuamente todo el tiempo. Puede que no lo dijeran, porque tanto Benny como Balthazar pensaban que decir cursilerías como esas era trabajo de las señoritas y no suyos, pero los dos estaban felices de que sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos.

De principio, no podía negarlo, a Balthazar no le agradaba para anda Dean, no obstante, con el tiempo y viendo lo feliz que era Cassie a su lado no podía negarse más, puede que aún no le agradara del todo ese mono –apodo cariñoso para Dean que sólo le parecía amistoso a Balthazar porque él se lo bautizó de esa manera-, sería un chiste asegurar lo contrario, y más sabiendo el gusto que tenía por jugarle bromas pesadas al rubio mayor, pero aún asumiendo esos defectos, podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que Dean siempre cuidaría y procuraría lo mejor para su amigo, y sólo eso le bastaba para darles su bendición incondicional, aunque Dean lo mandará al diablo siempre que se los reiteraba y entraba a la habitación de Castiel a propósito arruinando esos momentos íntimos que libraban un poco la frustración sexual que traspiraba por cada poro de la piel de Dean. ¿Qué? Si vieran su cara teñirse de rojo a morado en un microsegundo harían lo mismo. Y, por supuesto, no podían faltar Sam y Gabriel como última motivación, esos dos también se veían incómodos cada vez que Benny y Balthazar comenzaban a discutir, y a veces también debían despedirse demasiado pronto para llevarse a alguno de la habitación antes de que el inminente homicidio de alguno de los dos fuera realidad. Aunque ellos se compensaban enseguida, brincaban las palabras bonitas y las promesas conyugales para irse directo al grado, uno bastante sugerente que jamás se borraría de la mente de ambos solteros. Habían aprendido que tocar la puerta para entrar a la oficina de Gabriel era simplemente **indispensable**, más si no querían ir a terapia el resto de sus vidas.

Sam y Gabriel eran realmente apasionados cuando de demostrarse cariño se refería. **Demasiado**.

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

¿Para qué alargas más lo que ya se veía venir? Ambos supieron desde el principio que acabarían así. Algunas cervezas encima, unas cuantas provocaciones con doble intención y ambos ya estaban tirados sobre la cama de Benny, enredándose entre las sabanas y sus cuerpos desnudos, tocando cuanto pudieran, probando cada esencia como si fuera el vino más dulce del universo. Dejando de lado la hostilidad que sentían a verse los rostros prácticamente todos los días para explotar la ternura y ansiedad que sentían cuando no se veía. El éxtasis les llegaba de golpe tras cada beso como una violenta oleada de placer, pidiendo más sin poder saciar su sed nunca, el deseo de sentirse llenos por el otro casi les quemaba. Lo querían. Deseaban estar ahí en ese momento para hundirse más y más en un profundo abismo al que ambos se tiraban sin mirar atrás. Benny quería sumergirse de lleno dentro de Balthazar y demostrarse con besos y caricias cuanto había deseado tenerlo entre sus brazos, cuanto quería tocar su corazón y besar su alma una y otra vez.

Balthazar era su ángel sin alas, ese que gemía bajo su cuerpo su nombre a media voz y sin aliento, su ángel que apresaba su cadera con ambas piernas para que no se alejara de él nunca más. Balthazar era ese mismo hombre que no dudaba en soltar su mano para que cayera de espaldas tras las escaleras de la casa de Dean, pero que ahora enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello temblando, susurrando suavemente que no lo soltará.

Benny era el vampiro que sin titubear hundía sus dientes en su piel pálida arrancándole más de un par de gritos. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Le encantaba sentir como Benny hundía sus dientes y probaba su piel hambriento, como su espalda se tensaba después de cada embestida, como sus enormes manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos y de regreso, arañando suavemente con sus uñas bastante cortas su carne, dejando con ellas y su boca marcas de propiedad. Señalando con sus besos que ese cuerpo, ese corazón y ese hombre le pertenecían de principio a fin. Balthazar sentía como sus mejillas ardían vergonzosas por aquel pensamiento. Quería detenerse, parar con aquello antes de que ambos acabaran heridos; no lo hizo, no pudo. Benny consumía todo su sentido común con cada beso.

Pronto los dos supieron que el momento había llegado con ese último suspiro lastimero que escapaba travieso por los labios de Balthazar al sentir los dientes perfectos de Benny hundirse una vez más en la carne desnuda de su cuello, el aprendiz de médico no contuvo los gruñidos roncos que salían de su garganta anunciando el clímax a la vuelta de la esquina. Le quemaba, incendiaba su ser hasta hacerlo cenizas para volver a renacer y consumirlo una vez más con el ardor que la piel del otro despedía por cada poro, cada gota de sudor y cada espasmo que sacudían todo su ser. Ambos escuchaban el incesante golpeteo de sus corazones taladrarles los oídos, susurrando el nombre ajeno con satisfacción y gozo. El cuerpo de uno clamaba el del otro a gritos sordos, pidiendo todo de él y al mismo tiempo ofreciendo todo lo que tenía para quedar a su completo merced, cediendo a sus deseos sin dudarlo. Las embestidas se abrieron paso entre los jugueteos de manos que Benny insistían en hacer para preparar a Balthazar, pronto ambos cuerpos se movían veloces y hambrientos de sentir más. Ambos hombres percibieron como todo a su alrededor vibraba y sus cuerpos tiritaban de la emoción, sabiendo que todo aquello avisaba sólo una cosas. Una golpe más a ese punto específico que provocaba que Balthazar gritará sin vergüenza o miramientos el nombre de su amante y todo se acabó, todo exploto sin más, dejándolos jadeantes y agotados sin poder siquiera mantenerse despiertos para decir aquello que les quemaba la garganta y pedía ser pronunciado de una vez. No hubo tiempo para un adiós o un hasta luego cuando ambos ya estaban en brazos de Morfeo soñando con ese momento que segundos atrás habían vivido, repitiendo cada suceso como si todo eso hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Benny despertó, la cama vacía junto a él golpeo su pecho cruelmente, ¿qué habría sido eso? ¿Se habría acabado así de simple? Le dolía porque sentía que ahora ya no podía vivir sin Balthazar a su lado sabiendo que había tocado el cielo gracias a su voz susurrando su nombre.

¿Qué hay detrás de la línea?

-Es una broma, debe ser una broma, una maldita broma –repetía vuelto loco Benny, negando con su cabeza una y otra vez sin poder creérselo. Sin querer creerlo.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero es verdad, Cas me lo contó hace unos días. Dijo algo de un asunto familiar sin resolver o algo así, pero, hey, no es tan malo. De todas formas ustedes dos ni se toleraban –respondió Dean encogiéndose de hombros sin entender la actitud de su amigo. Claro que no la entendía, él no estaba destrozado por dentro ni se sentía usado como una marioneta. No lo entendía porque no era él el que ahora tenía un hueco vacío el lugar de corazón.

Él se había ido por su culpa, lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía familia a la cual deberle algo, _Benny lo sabía_. Balthazar se había ido sin más, a quién sabe dónde sin decir nada. Ya no estaba ahí, ya no volvería, había sido sólo una farsa y nada más. Todo había sido una ilusión, un engaño, un juego.

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

Igual que las estaciones del año, el tiempo fue pasando, los días fueron olvidándose y todo lo demás quedaba en un plano del pasado que nadie recordaba, como una caja en el sótano que se queda ahí por años sin ser abierta nunca. Así eran los días de Benny, cada vez más lejanos, cada vez más oscuros. Balthazar no iba a volver y lo sabía, Castiel se lo había dicho un día, destrozado al perder a un amigo que quería tanto, que él no planeaba volver. Qué su partida no tenía razón de ser, y que aún así no iba a regresar, que su vida en esa ciudad se extinguió tan pronto subió al avión para irse del lugar. Benny sabía que eso era mentir, que Balthazar había huido por su culpa, que todo había sido su culpa y nada más, todo eso que vivieron esa noche había sido un error y nada más, aunque para Benny no fuera de esa forma, aunque para él hubiera sido el comienzo y el final de una vida llena de amargura y pesadez que pretendía esconder tras una sonrisa calmada y una mirada de alegría vacía. Aún le dolía en el alma ver ese asiento vacío que siempre usaba _él_ cuando los seis se reunían a charlar de sus vidas o simplemente para beber café como si fueran unos compañeros que no se habían visto en años aunque cada uno se saludará el día anterior. Aún le dolía porque sentía en todo su cuerpo su ausencia, lo extrañaba horrores y lo necesitaba aún más. Se veía perdido en un mar de gente sin tenerlo cerca, sin poder ver su rostro u oír su voz. Lo necesitaba, lo quería y ansiaba sentirlo una vez más, pero no volvería, Benny lo sabía, su mente se lo decía a gritos aunque su corazón se negara a extinguir aquella diminuta luz de esperanza que le susurraba cada noche que al día siguiente Balthazar lo esperaría al entrar en esa cafetería barata donde ambos habían descubierto el gusto insano que tenían por el café oscuro y las galletas de mantequilla recién hechas. Cada noche la esperanza brillaba y cada día se apagaba al descubrir que su vida no era un cuento de hadas y que si _él_ se había ido era para no volver más.

¿Qué hay del otro lado de la línea?

Fue en febrero, al menos unos diez años después, que Benny esperaba el tren subterráneo tarareando una canción vieja que su madre siempre le obligaba a escuchar cuando iba a visitarla después de que su padre se hubiera marchado al otro mundo un invierno hace demasiadas lunas. El lugar vacío lo incomodaba un poco pero tampoco le prestaba demasiada atención, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo los archivos de esos nuevos pacientes que debía atender. Al final terminó siendo pediatra, uno excelente al que acudían siempre que sus pequeños se encontraban con cualquier dolor, no importaba la nimiedad o gravedad del mismo. Doctor Laffite, ¿sonaba bastante bien, verdad? Adoraba su trabajo con todo su alma, y si fuera por él no les cobraría ni un centavo a las madres de sus pacientes, no obstante, Dean le había dicho hasta el cansancio que eso no era positivo ni muy inteligente, que las ideas hippies filantrópicas era exclusivamente cosas de Castiel y su idea de irse a alguna isla a salvar especies en extinción a alguna isla turística o reserva natural –quién diría que al final terminarían yéndose los dos a salvar ballenas tan pronto Cas se lo comentara a Dean-. Echaba de menos a sus dos amigos, claro que sí, pero no tenía corazón para pedirles que regresaran, ellos estaban salvando el mundo mamífero a la vez, estaban haciendo algo por el planeta y eso nadie podía recriminárselos, además, ambos volvían cada seis meses para contarles de cada una de sus aventurar salvando a Willie, la ballena amigable. Sonrió viendo la fotografía de una niña pelirroja y pecosa, la siguiente que debía de ver tan pronto llegará el vagón para llegar a su consultorio, aún se negaba a gastar su suelo en un automóvil propio. La pequeña Anna Milton era adorable y una niña encantadora a la que le encantaba jugar con el estetoscopio cada vez que le tocaba vacunar o su revisión habitual. Benny la adoraba y su madre parecía encantada con el doctor de su niña, era una mujer amable y efusiva cuando se trataba de su adoraba bebé, amistosa como su hija y extrovertida como cualquier mujer. A veces incomodaba a Benny con sus insinuaciones, pero no era como si no pudiera manejarlas, era un excelente escapista.

Escucho el sonido del aire ser comprimido, ese que se escuchaba cuando el tren estaba cerca, así que guardo sus documentos y se dispuso a esperar con las manos sobre su regazo y su espalda bien recta. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, del otro lado de la línea sonriendo como hace muchos años atrás, observándolo de la misma manera y con el mismo brillo. Benny sintió su corazón caer hasta sus pies y todo su mundo dar vueltas. Quiso gritar, pero la voz no salía, quiso correr a él y golpearlo sin piedad por cada uno de los días que paso sin saber nada de él, pero no lo hizo, no cuando el tren paso frente a sus ojos a prisa y aquella imagen del único hombre que había querido desaparecía antes sus ojos como el espejismo de su propio dolor que a pesar de los años no se había mitigado ni un poco. Había estado soñando, como años atrás, con ver a Balthazar del otro lado esperándolo. Lo había imaginado tantas veces que ya no sabía hasta que punto lo que veía era realidad. Negó, debía olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, así como seguramente Balthazar la tenía en donde fuera que estuviera en esos momentos, aunque la idea de verlo con una familia lo destrozaba, no dejaba de ser una realidad factible, una donde el hombre que sin importar su partida seguía quitándole el sueño cada noche se veía feliz a lado de una desconocida y un par de niños correteando por todos lados riendo y llamando a su padre. Entonces, sabiendo eso, ¿por qué no intentaba ser feliz él también? Sólo una vez. Sólo un poco.

Rato después llegó a su consultorio más tranquilo, saludo a su recepcionista que sonreía como si hubiera hecho una travesura de lo más divertida al verlo entrar, Laffite no entendió a que se debía eso pero decidió atribuirlo a la edad que tenía la mujer que atendía la sala de espera y tomaba sus citas. Achaques de la edad, supuso él tomándose su tiempo para abrir la puerta y ojear perfectamente a la mujer que solía dejarle galletitas recién hechas todos los miércoles sobre su escritorio. Esperaba que le hubiera dejado algunas hoy, no había cosa más deliciosa en el mundo que la repostería de esa mujer, ni siquiera Gabriel le hacía justicia y vaya que ese hombre poseía un talento único cuando de dulces se trataba –o de manipular a su gusto y conveniencia al hermano menor de Dean.

Entro al despacho y dejó que su portafolio cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo de cuero chocando contra la alfombra. El tiempo se detuvo, y la sangre en sus venas dejo de fluir por algunos segundos.

-¿Balthazar? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz Benny al contemplar la visión que tenía delante. Ahí estaba el dueño de sus sueños y sus pesadillas sentado sobre la mesa donde atendía a los niños con las piernas cruzadas y la misma sonrisa de siempre observándolo determinantemente, como si él tampoco se creyera que el hombre que tenía enfrente mirándolo era el mismo muchacho que no creía en la física y aseguraba que Newton era sólo un mito.

Balthazar asintió, alzando su barbilla un poco y movió su pie con impaciencia bien disimulada, él también sentía que el pecho le estallaba por ver a su adorado Benny después de tanto tiempo.

-¿No eres demasiado viejo para tratar con niños? –Lo atacó el rubio como respuesta.

-¿No eres demasiado viejo para venir al pediatra? –Contraatacó Laffite sintiendo como eso que mantenía su alma cautiva la liberaba.

Después las palabras sobraron cuando ambos cuerpos se encontraron y sus labios al fin se unieron. Ya no había preguntas, ni un ayer ni un mañana, sólo les importaba el hoy, el ahora, el momento en el que su piel se tocaba y todo su ser se encendía. Benny tenía tanto que preguntarle al hombre entre sus brazos, tenía tanto que decirle y exigirle que le contará, tenía tanto que hacer y sencillamente no podía, sus labios no podían parar y sus manos se negaban a detener el escrutinio al que sometían el cuerpo de Balthazar, revisando con suma atención cada detalle nuevo que hubiera en él y repasando con lentitud ésos que aún a pesar de los años se mantenían igual. Por minutos todo había quedado olvidado, volvían a ser esos muchacho que sin saberlo habían cruzado la delgada línea entre el odio el amor a grandes zancadas, volvían a ser los mismos muchachos que discutían hasta por un refresco de limón que ambos odiaban pero no querían cederlo al otro. Volvían a ser esos Balthazar y Benny que sentían chispas por todo el cuerpo cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban.

-Te amo, Benny, te amo, te amo demasiado, te amo… te extrañe, te necesito, te amo, te amo –decía Balthazar repartiendo besos por todo el rostro del hombre en el que se había convertido ese muchacho que hace tanto tiempo había dejado solo creyendo que acabaría destruyendo su vida si seguía junto a él.

Benny rodeo su cintura con firmeza y lo pego a su cuerpo, uniendo sus rostros hasta que la punta de su nariz rozaba la del otro. Miro sus ojos como si fuera la primera vez y después sonrió, de verdad, no esa mueca vacía que ponía siempre que estaba con más personas, no; era una sonrisa viva, amorosa, completa, única, dedicada exclusivamente al rubio que sonreía con los ojos azules cristalinos y los labios entreabiertos susurrando disculpas que no eran necesarias.

-Te esperé en la estación, pero siempre llegabas tarde… -susurró Benny.

-Benny… -murmuro Balthazar sonriendo, enterrando sus manos en la nuca de su único amor con más fuerza, deseando jamás volver a alejarlo de su cuerpo, sintiendo la misma alegría que lo invadía siempre que recordaba la forma que tenía ese hombre de dormir con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra a sus costados, tamborileando sus dedos al compas de una canción que sólo él conocía y que sonaba sin cesar dentro de sus sueños.

¿Qué había del otro lado de la línea? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué sería de ellos mañana? ¿Qué les esperaba cuando salieran al mundo una vez más? Todo eso, y lo demás, podía esperar, al fin los dos estaban juntos, al fin podían probar esos labios una vez más, esta vez sin miedo de que todo aquello fuera sólo una ilusión más.

Balthazar amaba a Benny.

Benny amaba a Balthazar.

Al final sólo eso importaba cuando una simple coincidencia trazaba el comienzo de algo mucho más largo.

* * *

**_Amo en Benthazar, como podrán notarlo xD ¿REVIWES?_**


End file.
